Young Do and Eun Sang's Family Moments
by aar564
Summary: This ship truly sails! I've decided to write random stories about Young Do and Eun Sang's family so please enjoy! By the way, I decided to name their child Young Dae. Hope you guys love it!
1. Chapter 1

"Young Dae, now isn't the time," Young Do pleaded as he tried to finish putting the diaper on his recently turned one year old son.

Young Dae was definitely his father's son from his charismatic expressions to his mischievous moments. One of his favorites being flailing his long legs whenever his father changed him.

Young Do had been left alone with his son since early morning because Eun Sang had an important script reading to attend for her upcoming drama. Young Do on the other hand was free that day and Eung Sang specifically told him not to call her mother for help. Something about bonding with his son who only knows, "Eomma."

"Ya, Choi Young Dae!" Young Do yelled frustrated with his son's playfulness.

Young Dae froze in place at the sudden yell and could only stare at his father with his big brown eyes. Young Do had his arms crossed over his chest and also stared at Young Dae.

"I'm trying to help you or do you prefer sitting in your own excrement?" he asked his son seriously.

Young Dae gently lowered his legs in response. Young Do smirked and quickly finished putting on the diaper while Young Dae was being compliant.

Young Do finished, stood up and walked over to their large kitchen where he threw the soiled diaper into the disposal. He rewarded himself with a glass of water before returning to the living room which Young Dae had turned into a giant playroom since his birth. There were so many toys that Young Do always joked that he lived in a toy store where Eun Sang and him were the employees and Young Dae was the unsatisfied customer. Most of the toys were gifts from various business partners or from Young Dae's large loving family members though he only played with a select few.

Young Do observed from the couch as his young son played with various toys from his cars to baby instruments. Eun Sang lectured him to interact with Young Dae as he played, but he didn't bother since he seemed to enjoy his solitude.

Though Young Dae eventually stopped playing and looked up at his father who was on his phone replying to emails. Young Dae bored, crawled over to Young Do and grabbed hold of his leg, propping himself up.

Young Do drew his attention from his phone screen, "What?"

Young Dae raised his arms in the air. Young Do, complying, picked him up and gently placed him on his lap.

"Do you want to reply to emails with appa?" Young Do asked raising his phone to their faces, "Appa has to do tedious things like this so you can have a nice home, tasty food, and a great business to run."

Young Dae let out a quick yelp.

"Only if you want to." Young Do patted his son's soft dark hair reassuringly. At that moment the doorbell rang and Young Dae tried escaping from his father's lap believing it was Eun Sang at the door, but instead Young Do stood up carrying his son.

"Eomma," Young Dae said repeatedly.

Young Do strolled over to the door and opened it holding a restless Young Dae in his arms.

"Surprise!" Yelled an excited Myung Soo. Both Young Do and Young Dae made an annoyed expression, "Whoa, Young Dae is definitely your son. He's making the exact expression you're making right now."

Young Do shut the door after letting Myung Soo in, "I thought you had a photo shoot today?"

Myung Soo took off his shoes before dropping all his stuff on the floor, "I do, but its not till later tonight so I decided to visit my Young Dae-ah."

Myung Soo pinched Young Dae's cheeks and cooed at him, but he had no reaction.

"Don't do that," Young Do swatted his hands away, "Young Dae hates that the most."

"Of course he does when he has a cold hearted father like you," Myung Soo teased.

"I'll raise my son however way I desire and when you have your own, you can raise them however you like," Young Do protested.

Myung Soo ignoring the obvious marriage and kids topic turned his attention to the refrigerator. He began searching until he found the beer which was well hidden in the back. Young Do set down Young Dae on the floor then walked over to Myung Soo, snatching the beer from his hands.

"Its one in the afternoon," he stated.

"Exactly which is why I need it," Myung Soo snatched it back, "Do you know how difficult it is to wake up before noon?"

The comment stifled a sarcastic laugh, "I have an infant."

Giving up, Myung Soo alerted Young Do of the same infant who was shoving one of his small cars into his mouth.

"Young Dae, don't put that in your mouth. Are you hungry?" Young Do asked him from across the room.

Young Dae instantaneously spat out the car and began to whine. Young Do chuckled at his sudden mood swing and got up heading toward the kitchen. He took out various fruits like apples and watermelon. Since they were already cut up he mixed them into a small bowl.

"Myung Soo can you put him in his high chair," Young Do asked.

Myung Soo abided and picked up the hungry baby who had switched to shoving his fingers in his mouth. He placed him in the high chair and sat in the chair next to him. And so commenced Myung Soo's various weird faces and sounds as to distract Young Dae from his hunger. Young Dae watched the wild Myung Soo with a serious expression.

Young Do placed a small bowl of assorted fruits in front of Young Dae, "Eat up."

Young Dae, without looking, reached for the fruit without breaking his attention from Myung Soo. He calmly ate his food at the misfortune of Myung Soo who had to keep up the show until Young Dae was finished.

Afterwards, Myung Soo had to leave to prepare for his photo shoot which left Young Do and Young Dae alone again.

Young Dae who was full, was sporting an inflated stomach as he watched television next to his dad. After a couple minutes, both Young Do and Young Dae were becoming quite drowsy.

Young Do decided to turn off the television and caught a peek of Young Dae drifting to sleep. He marveled at the peaceful sight and a smile spread from one corner to the other unconsciously.

He lifted up Young Dae who rested his head on Young Do's shoulder and carried him to their bedroom. Young Do was going to lay him down at first, but he also yearned for the comfort of the bed so he did the next best thing.

Later that afternoon, Eun Sang arrived home expecting Young Dae to be crying out for her, but it was oddly silent. She searched the house before ending in her bedroom where she found Young Do asleep on his back with Young Dae sound asleep on his chest.

Like father like son.


	2. Chapter 2 A Walk in the Park

Young Do playfully pinched Young Dae's chubby cheeks which made him look away in the other direction. Young Do admired his son's stubbornness and disdain for too much affection, but the difference was that Young Dae was kinder as he quickly turned back giving his father a cheeky smile.

"Young Dae-ah, how are you so cute?" Young Do asked warmly staring at him.

Young Do and his small family decided to take a nice walk through the local park. Eun Sang observed Young Do's uncommon shows of affection though ever since Young Dae was born he hasn't stopped swooning over him. Even when he's at work, Young Do would take the time to video call so he can see him. He blamed the lack of a loving father for his smothering which caused Young Dae to have an air of ignorance.

"You're going to give him a big head," warned Eun Sang.

Young Do childishly retorted, "Is someone jealous?"

Eun Sang stopped and turned around facing him, "Jealous? Before we had Young Dae, you wouldn't leave me alone. You always texted or called me even after we got married."

"Ya, you make me out as your stalker. I was your black knight!" Young Do stated loudly.

Eun Sang scrunched her face at the greasy comment, "Young Do, we're adults now."

Young Do intertwined their fingers and gazed charismatically into her eyes, "Eun Sang-ah, you're mine."

"This is a public place and you're holding a child, just what are you guys doing?"

Eun Sang and Young Do broke their gaze. They were surprised to see the unchangeable Kim Tan before them. He was sporting a shorter haircut and a less eccentric fashion sense. Last time they spoke or saw him was before their wedding about five years ago.

"Tan, how unpleasantly consistent you are at interrupting us," bemused an annoyed Young Do.

Eun Sang asked wholeheartedly, "How are you?"

"Good," he said, "I can see you guys are doing well."

Eun Sang and Young Do lovingly looked at their bored son. After a long and treacherous journey between heartache and business, he was the end result of all their efforts. Young Do lowered Young Dae and straightened his clothes.

"The prize of one scandalous night, Choi Young Dae," Young Do revealed much to Eun Sang's embarrassment.

Kim Tan bowed as Young Dae did the same, but more clumsily. Young Dae instantly turned around and latched onto his father's long leg.

"Are you sure you won't consider a career in broadcasting," joked Tan.

"We heard about your father," relayed a worried Eun Sang.

Kim Tan's face became a parade of various emotions from agony to relief. Eun Sang remembered watching the news of Chairman Kim's passing about three years ago. She imagined how Tan must of felt having the man he despised yet known as his father pass away as if he never even existed.

Young Do wishing to change the uncomfortable atmosphere asked, "So is Won hyung running the company now?"

Tan immediately reverted back to his high school days, "Hyung is perfect as always. Our stocks rose after his admittance, but he still won't let me live with him."

"You were a horrible roommate," Eun Sang said poking fun.

They both laughed at the influx of memories of when they lived in the same house ten years ago. Young Do lifted Young Dae back into his arms as to distract himself of Eun Sang's disgustingly friendliness with her ex-boyfriend, but he could only last for so long.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Interrupted an unamused Young Do.

Tan sincerely smiled which caught them off guard and left them craving for more answers.

"We're your long time friends," said Young Do trying to pry information from him

Tan cleared his throat and patted his warm cheeks in sheer happiness, "Actually, my engagement party is this upcoming month."

Young Do switched a sleepy Young Dae to his other side dumbfounded at the sudden announcement. "Who's the unfortunate woman?"

Kim Tan ignoring the snide comment, "You might know her, she's a famous actress. Park Shin Hye."

Young Do passed off a half asleep Young Dae to Eun Sang and approached Kim Tan as if he was a teenage boy once again, "The elegant yet cute Park Shin Hye. Really?! Wow, I always said she was my ideal type."

Young Do confession stifled a sarcastic laugh from Eun Sang as Young Do continued pestering Kim Tan about his future fiance.

Tan removed Young Do's arm from around his shoulder, "Anyways, that's what I wanted to tell you both. I have to get going since I have a car date with Shin Hye."

Young Do and Eun Sang said their goodbyes to an elated Kim Tan before making their way back home since Young Dae had fallen asleep. Young Do couldn't help but sense the tension between his wife and him since he revealed his undying love for Tan's fiance. When they arrived at their front gate, he blocked the entrance with his long arm, but Eun Sang only duck underneath it.

"Eun Sang-ah, I only said that cause she's famous," he called after her, "You're my ideal type!"


	3. Chapter 3: Modeling Career

"Where is Myung Soo?" Young Do demanded through gritted teeth.

The newly appointed secretary replied nervously, "Mr. Jo is downstairs in the basement doing a photo shoot."

He took the stairs leading to the underground basement where Myung Soo holds all of his pictorials and shoots. Since finishing photography school, Myung Soo quickly set up his own modeling agency where aspiring models wished to be signed under.

Eun Sang had called earlier saying filming would be extended so she wouldn't be home until tomorrow which meant that Young Do would be having a boy's night with his son. When he went to pick up Young Dae from his mother's café, she had said that Myung Soo had taken the boy with him.

After lecturing his mother about leaving his son in the care of a partying playboy, he immediately called him multiple times to no avail which lead him here.

Myung Soo was trying to get the Young Do mini-me to smile for the camera to no success. "Young Dae-ah, smile for Soo Uncle. Come on, smile."

As to confirm his annoyance with him, Young Dae turned his back on the camera and faced the white wall.

"Ya, Jo Myung Soo."

Both Myung Soo and Young Dae turned around though one was frightened while the other was booming with happiness.

Young Do pinched his best friend, "Who are you to take my son and bring him to your underground lair."

"Ow! Lair? I'm not a witch. I'm a photographer and Young Dae is my muse," he proclaimed.

Young Dae ran to his father and rose his arms. Young Do gladly scooped him into his strong arms and searched his body. "Are you okay? Did uncle Soo hurt you?"

He shook his head in response.

"As if I would ever hurt him," Myung Soo defended. "I'm his only uncle."

Young Do had a small flashback to when Young Dae was born and Myung Soo lied to the hospital staff saying he was Young Do's brother so he could be the first to see him from their social circle. "Why did you steal him away from his grandma?"

Myung Soo realized that his friend had a way with words. "Rachel asked me to do a magazine spread for her new children line and I needed a child model. Young Dae was the first person that popped into my head. His strong features and cool demeanor made him a perfect model."

Young Do looked at his two year old and wondered what he was talking about. He had a button nose and large brown eyes like his mother. His thick eyebrows were the only thing that could be equivalent to what he said. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see Young Dae becoming a very sought after model in the future so it's better to start now so he can perfect his poses and facial expressions."

He pinched him again before affectionately fixing Young Dae's gelled hair. "Unlike other parents, Eun Sang and I don't want to pressure him into something until he finds what he wants to do."

"What if he doesn't want to take over the family business?" It was a question that had been on everyone's minds since he was born.

"Ultimately it's his decision," Young Do stated. "Plus that just means Eun Sang and I have to make more children until one chooses to run the company."

Myung Soo playfully shoved his friend because of his devilish words.

Young Dae rustled in his father's arm and pulled on his tie, "Food."

"Did you not feed him?" Young Do accused. "I'll see you later Myung Soo. Bye and if you do this again, I'll pinch you even more."

Myung Soo rubbed the spot where he had been pinched twice before yelling, "I'm going to use the pictures I've already taken!"

A couple days later, Eun Sang, Young Do, and their son stopped by the convenience store they've frequented since high school. While picking out some snacks with Young Dae in his arms, Eun Sang distracted herself with the magazine stand and decided to flip through some of them. That was when she stopped on a page where a familiar toddler was posing.

"What is this?" Eun Sang showed the photo spread to Young Do who had just finished paying.

He smiled apologetically, "Myung Soo kidnapped our son and had him model for Rachel's children line."

"I can't believe him." Eun Sang went up to the register and bought the magazine.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled proudly. "It's our son's first magazine spread so as parents we must support him."

"Did I ever tell you how cool you are?" Young Do praised followed by a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
